Haus Arryn
Haus Arryn von Hohenehr (engl.: House Arryn of the Eyrie) ist ein Hohes Haus der Sieben Königslande. Die Arryns regieren als Wächter des Ostens das Grüne Tal. Ihr Hauptsitz ist Hohenehr, welches zentral in den Mondbergen liegt, aber im Winter ziehen sie in das Mondtor am Fuß der Riesenlanze. Ihr Wappen zeigt Mond und Falke in Weiß auf himmelblauem Grund. Das Motto des Hauses lautet "Hoch Wie Die Ehre". Geschichte Ursprünge und Hohenehr Das Haus Arryn entstammt dem ältesten, reinblütigen Geschlecht andalischen Adels und kann seine Herkunft bis nach Andalos zurückverfolgen. Manche Mitglieder behaupteten auch, von Hugor Hügel abzustammen. Der Begründer der königlichen Linie in Westeros war der Ritter Ser Artys Arryn, welcher im Grünen Tal geboren und von den andalischen Lords und Kleinkönigen zum Anführer bestimmt wurde, nachdem sie im Verlauf ihrer Invasion im Grünen Tal von den Ersten Menschen unter Führung von Hochkönig Robar II. Rois mehrfach besiegt worden waren. Am Fuße der Riesenlanze trafen die beiden Heere der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen schließlich in der alles entscheidenden Schlacht der Sieben Sterne aufeinander. Dank einer Kriegslist von Artys wurden die Ersten Menschen vernichtend geschlagen, womit die Herrschaft der Andalen über das Tal gesichert war. Artys wurde als König von Berg und Grünem Tal gekrönt und das Grüne Tal fortan nur noch das Grüne Tal von Arryn genannt. Artys erbaute am Fuß der Riesenlanze die Tore des Mondes als seinen Sitz. Diese waren mehr Festung als Palast, wobei Artys den Großteil seiner Herrschaft auf der Reise durch sein Reich verbrachte. Seine Nachfolger waren seine beiden ältesten Söhne, die nacheinander als Könige herrschten und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater viel Zeit in den Toren des Mondes verbrachten, wo sie einige Anbauten vornehmen ließen. thumb|300px|Hohenehr (von Ted Nasmith ©Random House) Der vierte König von Berg und Grünem Tal war Roland I. Arryn, der als Mündel eines andalischen Königs in den Flusslanden aufwuchs und die Krone nach dem Tod seines Vaters erbte. Ihm erschienen die Tore des Mondes als kein angemessener Sitz für einen König, weswegen er sie zuerst niederreißen und seinen neuen Sitz an gleicher Stelle errichten wollte. Nach einem harten Winter mit heftigen Angriffen der Bergstämme entschied sich Roland jedoch, seine neue Burg, die später als Hohenehr bekannt wurde, am höchsten Punkt des Tals zu errichten, der Legende nach auf Anraten seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin Teora Jäger. Das Vorhaben war allerdings so gewaltig, dass er nur die Grundsteinlegung der Burg miterlebte, bevor er nach sechsundzwanzigjähriger Herrschaft von Mitgliedern der Scheckenhunde getötet wurde. Während der Herrschaft von Rolands I. Sohn und Enkel ging der Bau weiter, sein Urenkel Roland II. stellte die Arbeiten jedoch ein, da er Gold für seinen Feldzug in den Flusslanden brauchte. Nach einigen unbedeutenden Siegen gegen Kleinkönige der Ersten Menschen wurde er von König Tristifer IV. Schlamm zunächst schwer und im folgenden Jahr vernichtend geschlagen. Roland floh zu einem vormaligen Verbündeten, einem andalischen Lord, der ihn an Tristifer auslieferte. So wurde Roland vier Jahre nach seinem Aufbruch aus dem Tal vom Flusskönig persönlich enthauptet. Rolands II. Nachfolger, sein Bruder Robin, nahm den Bau an Hohenehr wieder auf und dreiundvierzig Jahre sowie vier Könige später wurde die Burg schließlich fertiggestellt. Seitdem dient Hohenehr den Arryns im Frühling, Sommer und Herbst als Sitz, während die Burg im Winter unbewohnbar ist. Im Götterhain steht eine Statue von Alyssa Arryn, die den Tod ihres Gemahls, ihrer Söhne und Brüder miterleben musste, der Legende nach aber nicht trauerte und daher von den Sieben dadurch bestraft wurde, nicht eher ruhen zu dürfen, bis ihre Tränen den Talboden erreichen. Sie ist die Namensgeberin für Alyssas Tränen, den großen Wasserfall, der von der Riesenlanze herabstürzt. Sicherung und Ausweitung der Herrschaft Die Arryns förderten die Bildung in Septeien und Septen und sorgten so dafür, dass ihre Werke und Taten in Chroniken niedergeschrieben und in den Erbauungsschriften des Glaubens gepriesen wurden. Zur Sicherung des Tals errichtete König Osrik V. Arryn das Bluttor am Ostende der Bergstraße neu. Außerdem sicherten die Arryn-Könige auch ihre Küsten, indem sie sich um die dortigen Burgen kümmerten. Daher stehen an den verwundbarsten Stellen starke Festungen und Wachtürme, die mit ihren Leuchtfeuern vor Angriffen vom Meer aus warnen. Sofern die Könige von Berg und Grünem Tal außerhalb ihres Reiches Krieg führten, konnten sie sich notfalls immer hinter ihre Berge zurückziehen. Ein weiterer Schwerpunkt der Arryns lag auf ihren Flotten. Mit Möwenstadt verfügten sie über einen natürlichen Hafen, den sie für den Handel nutzten, welcher aufgrund der unwirtlichen Mondberge stets große Bedeutung für die Herrscher des Tals hatte. Einige Arryn-Könige ließen daher Kriegsschiffe zum Schutz ihrer Handelsflotte bauen. Mit ihrer Flotte dehnten die Arryns ihre Herrschaft auch auf die Inseln vor ihrer Küste aus. König Hugo der Dicke nahm nach kurzem Kampf Kiesel ein, sein Enkel Hugo der Hoffnungsvolle eroberte in einem langen Krieg die Brustwarzen. Die Hexeninsel konnte durch ein Heiratsbündnis zwischen König Alester II. Arryn und Arwen Upklipp erworben werden. Die letzten Inseln waren die Drei Schwestern. Von dort aus waren über Jahrtausende hinweg Piraten und Räuber in See gestochen, um im Biss, in der Meerenge oder im Zitternden Meer zu plündern. Schließlich schickten die Könige des Winters aus dem Hause Stark ihre eigene Kriegsflotte, um die Inseln in Besitz zu nehmen und so den Zugang zum Biss zu kontrollieren. Die Eroberung durch die Nordmänner ist als die Schändung der Drei Schwestern in Die Chroniken von Langschwester eingegangen. Während das Ausmaß der Gräuel historisch umstritten ist, ist gesichert, dass die Bewohner der Drei Schwestern ihre verbliebenen Lords nach Hohenehr schickten, um bei König Mathos II. Arryn um Hilfe zu bitten. Unter der Bedingung, dass die Schwestermänner die Oberherrschaft Hohenehrs anerkennen, kam Mathos dem Hilfegesuch nach und stach mit hundert Langschiffen nach Schwestering in See. Während er selber nicht zurückkehrte, setzten seine Söhne den Krieg nach seinem Tod fort. Dieser Krieg jenseits des Wassers sollte eintausend Jahre andauern. Immer wieder schienen die Kämpfe beendet zu sein, um dann eine Generation später wieder aufzuflackern. Die Inseln wechselten mehr als ein Dutzend Mal den Besitzer. Die Nordmänner landeten dreimal auf den Fingern (einmal möglicherweise unter Führung von König Theon Stark), die Arryns schickten eine Flotte die Weißklinge hinauf, um den Wolfsbau zu zerstören. Die Burg wurde von König Osgut Arryn belagert und von seinem Sohn König Oswin niedergebrannt. Die Starks griffen daraufhin Möwenstadt an und verbrannten Hunderte Schiffe, konnten die Stadt aber nicht einnehmen. Schließlich verloren die Starks das Interesse an den Drei Schwestern und überließen die Inseln den Arryns. König Oswell I. Arryn ist einer der Kandidaten für den Andalenkönig in der Geschichte vom Rattenkoch. Aegons Eroberung und Targaryen-Herrschaft Als Aegon Targaryen seinen Anspruch auf die Herrschaft über die gesamten Sieben Königreiche verkündete, herrschte auf Hohenehr Königinwitwe Sharra Arryn als Regentin für ihren minderjährigen Sohn König Ronnel. Im Namen ihres Sohnes schlug sie Aegon ein Bündnis gegen Harren Hoffartt vor und beanspruchte als Gegenleistung alle Länder östlich des Grünen Arms des Tridents. Zu Beginn von Aegons Eroberung stellten die Arryns eine Flotte auf, die in der Schlacht in den Gewässern vor Möwenstadt die Targaryen-Flotte besiegen konnte, allerdings infolge eines Angriffs von Aegons Schwestergemahlin Visenya Targaryen mit ihrem Drachen Vhagar selber erhebliche Verluste erlitt. Nach der Zerstörung Harrenhals schickte Sharra zur Sicherung des Tals ein Heer zum Bluttor und übersandte Aegon den Vorschlag, ihn zu heiraten, wenn er ihren Sohn Ronnel im Gegenzug zu seinem Erben ernennen würde, worauf Aegon aber nicht einging. Nachdem auf dem Feld des Feuers mit Mern IX. Gärtner und Loren I. Lennister die Könige der Weite und der Westlande besiegt worden waren und sich König Torrhen Stark unterworfen hatte, flog Visenya auf Vhagar in den Innenhof von Hoheneher und umging so sämtliche Männer, die Sharra zur Verteidigung des Tals am Bluttor und in der Stein-, Schnee- und Himmelsburg aufgestellt hatte. Sharra übergab Visenya ihr Diadem, die kleine Krone ihres Sohnes und die Falkenkrone von Berg und Grünem Tal, die die Arryn-Könige seit Jahrtausenden getragen hatten und Ronnel durfte mit Visenya dreimal auf Vhagar um die Riesenlanze fliegen. Seitdem sind die Arryns als Lords von Hohenehr und Wächter des Ostens Untertanen des Eisernen Throns. Da die Flotte der Arryns weitgehend zerstört worden war, befahl Aegon Targaryen nach seiner Krönung in Altsass den Starks, die Rebellion der Drei Schwestern zu beenden, welche während der Eroberungskriege ihre Unabhängigkeit von Hohenehr ausgerufen und Marla Sunderland zur Königin gekrönt hatten. Lord Torrhen heuerte eine Flotte aus Braavos an, die ein Heer von Nordmännern auf die Inseln übersetzte, woraufhin die Schwestermänner Marla absetzten und sich unterwarfen. Marlas jüngerer Bruder Steffon beugte das Knie und übergab Königin Visenya seine beiden Söhne, von denen der eine als Mündel bei den Arryns aufgezogen werden sollte. Lord Ronnel Arryn heiratete später Torrhen Starks Tochter, was von Aegons Schwestergemahlin Rhaenys Targaryen vermittelt worden war und von den Starks nur unter Protest akzeptiert wurde. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Reich besuchte Aegon auch öfter Hohenehr. Als nach dem Tod von Aegon I. im Jahre sein Erbe Aenys I. Targaryen den Thron bestieg, brachen in verschiedenen Teilen des Reiches Rebellionen aus. Eine davon wurde von Ronnels Bruder Jonos angeführt, der Ronnel einsperrte und sich zum König von Berg und Grünem Tal ausrief. Lord Allard Rois von Runenstein konnte die Truppen der Rebellen zwar besiegen, Jonos und seine Unterstützer verschanzten sich allerdings in Hohenehr und ließen Ronnel durch die Mondpforte in den Tod stürzen. Als Prinz Maegor Targaryen auf seinem Drachen Balerion erschien, verrieten die Männer in der Burg Jonos und schickten ihn ebenfalls durch die Mondpforte in den Tod. Maegor ließ sie dennoch als Rebellen hängen. Der neue Lord von Hohenehr wurde Ronnels und Jonos‘ Vetter Hubert, der mit seiner Gemahlin aus dem Hause Rois von Runenstein sechs Söhne hatte. Die Arryns gehörten zu den zahlreichen Häusern, die sich im Jahre gegen König Maegor I. stellten. Lord Rodrik Arryn heiratete im Jahre Prinzessin Daella Targaryen, eine Tochter von König Jaehaerys I. und Königin Alysanne Targaryen. Zusammen hatten sie eine Tochter namens Aemma, bei deren Geburt im Jahre Daella verstarb. Aemma heiratete Prinz Viserys I. Targaryen und brachte im Jahre Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen auf die Welt. Nach Viserys‘ Thronbesteigung im Jahre wurde Aemma Königin der Sieben Königslande, bevor sie im Jahre infolge der Geburt ihres Sohnes Baelon verstarb. Da die Linie des Hauses Targaryen durch Rhaenyra fortgesetzt wurde, hatte jeder König auf dem Eisernen Thron seitdem Arryn-Blut. Lady Jeyne Arryn wurde beim Großen Rat des Jahres wegen ihrer Minderjährigkeit vom Lord Protektor des Grünen Tals, Yorbert Rois, vertreten, weswegen die Arryns dort keine große Rolle spielten. Als Prinz Daemon Targaryen im Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Gemahlin Lady Rhea Rois nach Hohenehr flog, um seinen Anspruch auf Runenstein vorzutragen, wies Lady Jeyne ihn ab und untersagte ihm die Rückkehr ins Grüne Tal. Während des Drachentanzes unterstützte Lady Jeyne die Schwarzen. So schickte sie zehntausend Männer unter Führung von Lord Leowyn Corbray und Ser Corwyn Corbray als Unterstützung für Rhaenyra.Blood of Dragons Transcripts (November 09, 2014). The World of Ice and Fire "AMA" Nach dem Krieg diente Jeyne im Rat der Regenten für den minderjährigen König Aegon III. Targaryen, bevor sie im Jahre verstarb. Alys Arryn heiratete Prinz Rhaegel Targaryen und hatte mit ihm die Kinder Aelora, Aelor und Daenora Targaryen. Im Kampf der Targaryens gegen die Prätendeten aus dem Hause Schwarzfeuer unterstützten die Arryns stets den Eisernen Thron. Lord Donnel Arryn führte während der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion in der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld im Jahre die Vorhut der Königstreuen, welche von Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer zerschlagen wurde. Im Jahre sperrte Lord Donnel die Bergstraße und die Häfen des Grünen Tals ab, als die Große Frühlingsseuche im Reich ausbrach. Nach Lord Jasper Arryns Tod wurde sein Sohn Jon Oberhaupt des Hauses. Während des Kriegs der Neunheller-Könige im Jahre kämpfte Jon für König Jaehaerys II. Targaryen auf den Trittsteinen und knüpfte dort Verbindungen, die später dazu führten, dass er Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon als Mündel annahm. Da aus Jons beiden ersten Ehen keine Kinder hervorgegangen waren, war lange Zeit sein Neffe Elbert Arryn Erbe von Hohenehr. Als König Aerys II. Targaryen im Jahre Lord Jon aufforderte, seine ehemaligen Mündel Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon hinzurichten, nachdem er Lord Rickard Stark und dessen Erben Brandon hingerichtet hatte, widersetzte sich Jon der Anweisung und rief stattdessen zu den Bannern, was der Beginn von Roberts Rebellion war. Da nicht alle seine Vasallen mit der Entscheidung einverstanden waren, brachen daraufhin im Tal Kämpfe aus. Robert nahm Möwenstadt ein und erschlug dabei Marq Haindorf. Nachdem König Aerys Elbert Arryn ermordet hatte, weil dieser Teil der Gruppe um Brandon Stark gewesen war, verlor Lord Jon in der Schlacht der Glocken mit Ser Denys Arryn zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit seinen Erben. Deshalb heiratete er Lord Hoster Tullys Tochter Lysa, womit er den Eintritt des Hauses Tully in den Krieg auf Seiten der Rebellen sicherstellte. Es gibt mehrere Nebenlinien der Arryns im Grünen Tal, die ebenso stolz wie auch geizig sind, aber nur die Arryns aus Möwenstadt haben es zu Reichtum gebracht, weil sie sich nicht zu schade waren, die Töchter reicher Händler zu ehelichen. Da sie als wenig kultiviert gelten, sind sie weniger angesehen als die anderen Arryns. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Nach Jon Arryns Tod in Königsmund kehrt dessen Witwe Lysa Arryn fluchtartig mit seinem Sohn nach Hohenehr zurück. Dies erfährt ihre Schwester Catelyn Stark in einem Brief von König Robert Baratheon. König Robert hatte Robert Arryn eigentlich als Mündel nach Casterlystein schicken wollen. Wenig später erreicht König Robert mit einem 300 Mann starken Hofstaat Winterfell. Er bittet Eddard, die neue Hand des Königs zu werden und bietet an, seinen Erben Joffrey Baratheon mit der elfjährigen Sansa Stark zu verloben, um die Häuser enger aneinander zu binden. Außerdem will er mit der Tradition brechen, dass die Arryns die Wächter des Ostens stellen und das Amt einem anderen Mann übertragen. Lysa schickt ihrer Schwester Catelyn eine geheime Botschaft, in der sie indirekt behauptet, dass die Königin hinter dem Mord an ihrem Mann stecke. Robert Baratheon möchte nicht Lysas Sohn zum neuen Wächter des Ostens ernennen, sondern Jaime Lennister. Per Zufall kann Catelyn Tyrion Lennister im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg gefangen nehmen und bringt ihn nach Hohenehr. Dort erwirkt er mit List ein Urteil durch Kampf, in dem Bronn für ihn kämpft und Ser Vardis Egen für Lady Lysa. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nach dem Kampf, den Bronn gewinnt, werden der Söldner und Tyrion mit Proviant und Pferden ans Bluttor gebracht und dort entlassen, was wegen der Bergstämme wie ein Todesurteil wirkt. Sowohl Maester Colemon als auch Lord Walder Frey behaupten, Jon Arryns Plan sei gewesen, Robert als Mündel nach Drachenstein zu Stannis Baratheon zu schicken, was Catelyn Tully wundert, denn Lysa hatte ja behauptet, Robert solle in Casterlystein aufgezogen werden. Nach der Niederlage der Lennisters in der Schlacht der Lager fürchtet Lord Tywin Lennister, dass er von allen Seiten eingekesselt werden könnte: im Osten sieht er Drachenstein und Haus Arryn als Gefahren. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Tyrion Lennister bietet Petyr Baelish in Königsmund an, für ihn ein Angebot in Hohenehr Lady Lysa vorzutragen: wenn sie dem Eisernen Thron beim Kampf gegen Stannis und Renly Baratheon helfen würde, würde Tyrion Myrcella Baratheon als Mündel nach Hohenehr schicken und sobald wie möglich mit Robert Arryn vermählen. Als Gegenleistung bietet er Kleinfinger Harrenhal an und die Herrschaft über die Flusslande. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Der Kleine Rat in Königsmund erlaubt Petyr Baelish, dem neuen Lord von Harrenhal, ins Grüne Tal zu reisen, um um die Hand von Lysa anzuhalten. Robert Arryn soll als Belohnung wieder offiziell Wächter des Ostens werden, falls es zur Heirat kommt. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Lady Lysa Tully stirbt kurz nach ihrer Heirat mit Petyr Baelish, indem sie durch die Mondpforte gestoßen wird und in den Tod stürzt. Kleinfinger beschuldigt Marillion, die Tat begangen zu haben, die er selbst vollbracht hat und Sansa Stark deckt ihn. Robert Arryn wird damit zur Waise. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Als Lord Nestor Rois nach Hohenehr kommt, um den Sänger Marillion wegen Lady Lysas Tod zu verhören, warnt er Petyr Baelish, dass sich im Grünen Tal eine Opposition bildet, die Petyr als Lord Protektor absetzen will. Petyr belohnt Lord Nestor mit den Mondtoren als dauerhaftes Lehen und zieht ihn so auf seine Seite. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Petyr Baelish kann den so genannten Lords der Erklärung ein Jahr abringen, bevor er das Amt des Lord Protektor niederlegen soll. Er kann in der Folge drei der sechs Lords der Deklaration auf seine Seite ziehen und außerdem den Plan Lord Yohn Rois' durchkreuzen, Harrold Hardyng, den Erben Robert Arryns, mit einer seiner Enkelinnen zu verloben, indem Petyr Harrold mit Sansa Stark alias "Alayne Stein" verlobt. Haus Arryn am Ende des 3. Jhs. *Lord {Jon Arryn}, Lord von Hohenehr, Verteidiger des Grünen Tales, Wächter des Ostens und Hand des Königs. **Lady {Jeyne Rois}, seine erste Frau. **Lady {Rowena Arryn}, seine 2. Frau. **Lady {Lysa Tully}, seine 3. Gemahlin. ***Lord Robert Arryn, ihr Sohn, genannt "Süßrobin". Lord von Hohenehr, Verteidiger des Grünen Tales und Wächter des Ostens. *Alys Arryn, Jons Schwester, vermählt mit Ser Elys Waynwald. *Ser {Ronnel Arryn}, Jons Bruder, Hüter der Tore des Mondes. **{Elbert Arryn}, Ronnels Sohn. Bedienstete & Anhang *Maester Colemon *Mord, Kerkermeister auf Hohenehr. Historische Mitglieder *König Artys I. Arryn, "der Falkenritter". Erster König von Berg und Grünem Tal und Begründer des Hauses Arryn. **seine beiden ältesten Söhne, nacheinander Könige. ***König Roland I. Arryn, Enkelsohn von Artys und vierter König der Arryns. Begann mit dem Bau von Hohenehr. Verheiratet mit Königin Teora Jäger. *König Roland II. Arryn, Urenkel von Roland I. *König Robin Arryn, Bruder von Roland II. *König Osrik V. Arryn. Ließ das Bluttor aufs Neue errichten. *König Hugo Arryn, genannt "der Dicke", nahm nach kurzem Kampf Kiesel ein. *König Hugo Arryn, "der Hoffnungsvolle", Enkel von Hugo dem Dicken, nahm nach einem langen Krieg die Brustwarzen ein. *König Alester II. Arryn. Heiratete Arwen Upklipp und brachte damit die Hexeninsel, den Sitz des Hauses Upklipp, unter die Herrschaft der Arryns. *König Mathos II. Arryn, unterstütze die Bewohner der Drei Schwestern im Kampf gegen die Nordmänner. *Alyssa Arryn, eine legendäre Gestalt des Hauses Arryn, nach welcher Alyssas Tränen benannt sind. *König Osgut Arryn, "der Alte Falke". **König Oswin Arryn, "die Kralle", Sohn von König Osgut. *König Oswell I. Arryn, einer der Kandidaten für den Andalenkönig in der Erzählung vom Rattenkoch. *Königin Sharra Arryn, Königin Regentin für ihren Sohn Ronnel. Unterwarf sich Visenya Targaryen. **König Ronnel Arryn, letzter König im Grünen Tal. Trug nach der Eroberung den Titel Lord. **Jonos Arryn, "der Sippenmörder", jüngerer Bruder von Lord Ronnel, den er ermordete. *Lord Hubert Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr und Vetter von Ronnel und Jonos Arryn. **seine sechs Söhne *Lord Rodrik Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. Vermählt mit Daella Targaryen. **Königin Aemma Arryn, seine Tochter, erste Gemahlin von Viserys I. Targaryen und Mutter von Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen. *Lady Jeyne Arryn, "die Lady des Tals". Herrscherin während der Herrschaft von Viserys I. Targaryen und während des Drachentanzes. *Lord Donnel Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr während der Herrschaft von Daeron II. Targaryen. *Lady Alys Arryn, die Gemahlin von Prinz Rhaegel Targaryen. *Lord Jasper Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr und Vater von Jon Arryn. Vasallen *Haus Arryn von Möwenstadt *Haus Baelish *Haus Belmor *Haus Breakstone *Haus Corbray *Haus Cranich *Haus Donniger *Haus Egen *Haus Elesham **Haus Waldschot *Haus Haindorf *Haus Hersy *Haus Hütt von Möwenstadt *Haus Jäger *Haus Leiherlich *Haus Melcolm *Haus Moor *Haus Pryor *Haus Rois **Haus Hütt von Möwenturm **Haus Kaltwasser **Haus Tollett *Haus Rois vom Mondtor *Haus Rotberg *Haus Rotfest *Haus Sunderland **Haus Borrell **Haus Flut **Haus Langdorf *Haus Tempelheim *Haus Upklipp *Haus Wachslin *Haus Waynwald **Haus Hardyng *Haus Wydmann Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Arryn Arryn Kategorie:Haus Arryn